Parcel
Parcel (パルセル Paruseru) is a member of the Gourmet Yakuza who originated from Jidar Kingdom. Recently he has been made the leader of the branch that resides in Jidar. Appearance Parcel is a young man of average height, has green eyes and somewhat long, blond hair. He is considered very handsome, with girls falling in love with him all the time. Everyone is always shocked that he grew up as an orphan in a place like Jidar because of how good looking he is. As a Yakuza, he wears a black suit, a white dress shirt and a loosely tied black tie. Personality Parcel has a caring personality that wants to help the orphans or Jidar Kingdom, as he was one himself. His goal is to become a Yakuza who is a role model for the orphans of his country, just like the ones who gave him food from time to time when he was a kid were to him. With this, his ultimate goal is to allow the innocent children of Jidar Kingdom to grow up properly. Other than that, he believes whatever choices they make of their own free will, and not ones made in desperation, are not of his concern as they have the right to choose their own path. He just wants to make sure they can choose the path that they desire to. Parcel also has a darker side to himself that he barely ever lets others see. Only his brother knows about it, as everyone else that he has shown it to was killed by him. However, some of his higher ranked subordinates, such as Levi and Hughbert, have been lead to believe that there is more to him than he shows. History Parcel was born in Jidar Kingdom along with his twin brother, Simmons. They don't know much about their parents, as they were orphans from as far back as they can remember, but their mother was once a Bishokuya affiliated with the IGO. However, some point in her life, she became addicted to narcotic foods. After that, she moved to Jidar so she could consume these foods away from the IGO. Some time later she got pregnant, during which she managed to mostly stay off the narcotic foods. However, after they were born, she ended up worse than ever, eventually overdosing while her children were still young. Due to her mostly staying off narcotic foods while pregnant, her children didn't gain any addiction problems from her, but there was one thing that she did leave her children, Gourmet Cells. Due to her having been a Bishokuya for IGO, she had been given Gourmet Cells, and both of her sons had been born with them because of that. The fact that they had Gourmet Cells was a major reason that they managed to survive being orphans in Jidar. The two brothers both agreed that it would be best for each of them to only worry about finding food for themselves since it was hard enough for just one person, let alone two. Parcel survived the brutal environment because of his resourcefulness. He was very skilled at finding mushrooms to eat. One day he found a large puffball that he was going to eat. As he was leaning over it, the puffball released a cloud of spores that Parcel breathed in. These spores were small enough that they entered the cells of his lungs. The spores then grew inside of the cells due to their high compatibility and made them more fungal like. These cells then started to affect the surrounding cells, eventually making his whole body similar to a giant fungus. Every now and then, the Yakuza came to where he lived and provided food for the orphans. Once Parcel and his brother were old enough, they joined the Yakuza. After a bit of time spent learning the ropes, they managed to quickly rise in the ranks. Parcel rose up quicker than his brother though as he became the leader of the Jidar group. Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Fungal Cells At a young age, Parcel inhaled the spores of a puffball which entered the cells of his lungs. Due to his strong compatibility with fungi, they merged with his cells and spread all over his body, turning all of his cell's into fungal cells. This has given all of his cells a cell wall made of chitin, giving him an improved defense. Another thing that has resulted from this is the way he digests his food. He now digests food with fungal hyphae that enter the cells of organic matter and break it down that way. This way, Parcel is able to digest just about any kind of organic matter. Most of his hyphae are located in his stomach and intestines, that way he can digest his food by eating it normally, but he is capable of growing hyphae from anywhere on his body. This lets him digest food from outside his body. *'Spore Punch': This attack appears to be an ordinary punch at first, however, it's true nature is shown after hitting its target. Upon contact, his fist will release a cloud of spores which accelerate to nearly reach the speed of light. This sudden release of spores adds a great amount of power to his punches, sending opponents flying and shattering rock simply from the outburst of spores. This attack also has the chance of infecting the target with the spores he releases, causing a parasitic fungus to grow throughout their body, feeding off their body mass. This can be life threatening if the fungus isn't removed from their bodies. This removal is best done by chefs, though there exist many alternatives. *'Buddies': This ability allows Parcel to create multiple clones of himself by budding. These clones look exactly like Parcel, except that they are only three feet tall and generally have Parcel's darker personality. These clones are much weaker than Parcel is and will break apart after taking a strong enough hit. This ability also takes a lot of energy to use. Appetite Devil Appetite Devils are manifestations of the appetites born from Gourmet Cells. Also known as Food Spirits, many thousands of them reside within the Soul World. Occasionally, an Appetite Devil will find new life in individuals who possess Gourmet Cells, residing in those cells. Parcel's Appetite Devil appears as a malevolent mushroom with a face. It has a red cap, glowing yellow eyes underneath and a large grinning mouth. Quite unlike a mushroom, it also has large roots. *'Intimidation' (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by demonstrating their strength. Many animals utilize this by either showing feats of strength or showing ones hostility towards the other, such as with growling or hissing. The highest level of intimidation is something that only a select few Gourmet Cell bearers can do, which is to release their Appetite Devil, a semi physical manifestation of their cells and appetite. The reason only a few people can do this even among those who have Gourmet Cells is because very few people actually have Appetite Devils. Because he has an Appetite Devil, he can make use of this advanced intimidation. His intimidation looks like his Appetite Devil, and is usually seen on the ground around him. When the intimidation is stronger, multiple smaller, faceless mushrooms appear around the main body, usually with red or green caps that are spotted with yellow. Trivia Behind The Scenes * His appearance is of Kang Shingi from the manhwa Zippy Ziggy. Category:SuBash Category:Under Construction Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human Category:Gourmet Yakuza Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Branch Leader Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer